This Winter
by Sachi d Readers
Summary: Cerita hangat di musim dingin. Tentang Kuroko, dan Kagami di waktu mereka di bulan desember untuk menolong seseorang. Warning: Typo


DISCLAIMER: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre: Friendship, Family

Warning: Typo

-4-

 **This Winter**

Akhir tahun hampir datang, dan udara di luar juga jadi sangat dingin. Kuroko, dan Kagami seperti biasanya makan di _Maji Burger_ dengan santainya. Kuroko tidak berhenti-henti nya menyedot _Milkshake special winter_ miliknya yang ke tiga, begitu juga Kagami yang sudah menghabiskan burger ke delapan belasnya.

"Kagami-kun katanya ada diskon sepetu basket di perempatan toko dekat sini."

"Nyam nyam nyam nyam (baca: benarkah?)"

"Telan dulu makanannya Kagami-kun itu tidak sopan."

"Ayo kesana." Kata Kagami yang menelan burger terakhirnya seperti minum air.

"Hn." Kuroko memesan satu gelas lagi untuk di jalan,ia sudah terlalu kecanduan dengan milkshake hangatnya di udara sedingin ini. Jarak tempat yang mereka tuju tidak terlalu jauh, hanya tinggal menyebrani perempatan lampu merah yang cukup sepi. Lampu penyebrangan masih berwarna merah saat tiba tiba seorang wanita berumur yang sangat terlihat cantik menepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Sumimasen, bisa tolong tante sebentar?" Kuroko, dan Kagami yang tadinya sudah siap menyebrang menatap wanita itu bingung, wanita itu memiliki rambut merah yang panjang dengan dress hitam yang sangat anggun, mengingatkan mereka akan penampilan seseorang.

"Maaf, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku jalan di daerah sini, aku perlu bantuan kalian."Senyum wanita itu benar-benar hangat, tatapannya anggung tetapi banyak aura polos nan manis keluar dari kedua mata Ruby nya.

"Kuroko, wanita ini mencurigakan." Bisik Kagami di telinga Kuroko. "Kau tidak boleh begitu Kagami-Kun. Orang Jepang itu harus saling tolong menolong."Kagamipun hany terdiam sambil menunjukan wajah bingung.

"Apa anda tersesat?"

"ya.. sejanis itulah. Tolong bantu aku mencari toko-toko ini." kata wanita itu sambil mengeluarkan kertas kusam dilipat empat dengan tinta berwarna merah. "Aku ingin membeli hadiah spesial." Kuroko membaca list itu dengan seksama.

"Kami akan pergi ke salah satu toko di list ini, kami akan membantu." Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyu, dan Kagami hanya memberikan ekspresi kaget.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Wanita itu langsung memeluk Kuroko. "Kau manis sekali, mirip dengan anakku. Pasti anakku sekarang sudah sebesar dirimu!"

"Owh Obaa-san sudah memiliki anak? Oba-san terlihat sangat muda." Kata Kagami santai.

"Apa Obaa-san ingin membeli hadian untuk anak anda?"

"Ya begitulah." Kata wanita itu riang. "Aku sudah janji padanya. Haha."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di toko pertama yang jaraknya lebih dekat dibanding toko sepatu. Toko itu menjual makanan hangat, dan kue-kue tradisional. Wanita itu segera masuk dan menanyakan apakah mereka menjual _HotTofu,_ Tofu hangat yang rasanya manis, dan memiliki tekstur seperti puding.

"Beli 3."

"Totalnya 600 yen." Kata si penjual.

Wanita itu membongkar tasnya, wajahya terlihat sangat panik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Sepertinya dompet ku tertinggal di mobil."

"Owhh anda naik mobil?"

"Ya, aku jarang ke daerah ini, Aslinya aku tinggal di Kyoto."

"Anda jauh jauh kesini untuk membeli hadiah?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hn..." si wanita terlihat murung.

"Pinjam uang kami saja dulu." Kata Kagami, ia langsung membayar tanpa persetujuan si wanita.

" KALIAN BAIK SEKALI! Terima kasih banyak." Wanita itu langsung membungkuk.

"tidak perlu sungkan." Jawab Kagami, ia jadi teringat dengan ibunya yang sama cerobohnya waktu di Amerika dulu, karena lupa menukarkan uang Yen dengan dollar.

"Baiklah kita ketempat berikutnya." Kata Kuroko.

-4-

Toko yang mereka datangi berikutnya cukup besar, itu adalah toko permata termahal yang ada di kota. Bangunannya terliht sangat mewah, dan jujur itu pertama kalinya Kuroko, dan Kagami datang kesana.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan." Kata si wanita, sambil menunjukan kotak kaca kecil yang berbentuk seperti plakat mini, plakat dengan sebuah lambang keluarga bangsawan. Kuroko, dan Kagami terlihat sangat kaget, ia tidak menyangka nona kaya ini mau maunya berjalan kaki sampai lupa membawa dompet untuk membeli hadiah. Tapi tidak sekaget si Kakek tua penjaga toko, ia sempat tertegun kaget lalu tersenyum.

"Apa anda lama disini?" katanya sambil membungkus kotak ia ambil dari brangkas.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku hanya kesini sebentar." Jawab wanita itu, mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

"Silahkan."

"Terima Kasih banyak." Kata wanita itu sambil membungkuk sopan.

Toko terakhir adalah toko sepatu yang mereka tadinya ingin tuju, hanya perlu menyebrang sekali, dan mereka akan sampai. Benar saja sedang diskon besar besaran akhir tahun, dengan promo beli dua padat satu. Kuroko, dan Kagami tentu saja memberikan sepatu bonus itu kepada si wanita berambut merah. Wanita itu terlihat sangat senang.

"Berapa ukuran sepatunya?" Tanya Kuroko.

"hmm.. aku lupa sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan anankku, tapi aku yakin ukurannya hampir sama seperti mu beda dua nomer mungkin. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, anda bisa menukarkanya jika ukurannya ternyata tidap pas." Kata si penjaga toko.

Acara belanja merekapun selesei, dan tidak terasa sudah senja. Wanita itu lalu meminta tolong Kuroko, dan Kagami mengantarkannya ke sebuah taman dekat jembatan di pinggiran sungai. Kuroko, dan Kagami terlihat agak ragu, bukan karena mereka tidak tau tempatnya, mereka sering latihan lari melewati sungai itu, tetapi kalau sudah malam tempat itu sangat sepi, dan berbahaya untuk seorang wanita kaya cantik menunggu di tempat itu sendirian, tentu saja mereka tidak bisa menolah.

Tempatnya agak jauh, tapi Kagami, dan Kuroko tidak merasa terepotkan, karena tempatnya dekat dengan Apartemen Kagami, sepanjang perjalanan mereka banyak bercerita tentang basket, tentang teman-teman mereka, dan usaha mereka mengalahkan Rakuzan, sampai mereka berhasil meraih kemenangan. Wanita itu berjalan di depan, wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik ketika terkena cahaya matahari senja, waktu pun berlalu, dan mereka sampai.

"Terima kasih banyak." Kata wanita itu membungkuk. Kuroko, dan Kagami jadi merasa tidak enak, dan ikut membungkuk. "Tidak apa-apa, anda tidak perlu sungkan, kami hanya membantu."

"Aku ada permintaan terakhir," kata wanita itu sambil menyerahkan kantong berisi hadiah itu kepada mereka Kagami, dan Kuroko. "Anakku ada di dalam taman itu, aku ingin memberinya kejutan, bisa kalian yang memberikan semua hadiah ini?" Tanya si wanita, pandangannya terlihat sangat memohon.

Kuroko, dan Kagami menyetujuinya. Mereka langsung membuka gerbang taman itu, ini pertama kalinya mereka kesini, karena taman ini memang tidak pernah ada pengunjungnya. Taman itu sangat luas, mereka masuk terus kedalam melewati pepohonan-pepohonan yang banyak. Sampai mereka melihat sosok Akashi Seijuro duduk dipinggiran sungai sambil.. menangis?

Entahlah Kurko, dan Kagami juga tidak begitu yakin, karena akashi langsung berdiri, dan berjalan cepat kearah mereka, ia terlihat bingung, tidak seperti Akashi yang biasanya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk kesini?"

"Lewat gerbang depan."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Akashi masih mengintrogasi.

"Memberikan ini padamu." Kata Kagami sambil menatap Akashi sebal, ia bingung kenapa semua anggota 'Keajaiban' selalu aneh, dah bersikap arogan, memangnya ini taman mili Akashi apa, pikirnya.

"Ini taman pribadi miliki keluarga tertinggi Akashi, harusnya kalian tidak bisa masuk, karena kunci taman ini hanya keluarga Akashi yang punya, jika kalian tidak menjelaskan secara lengkap kenapa kalian bisa masuk ketaman ini, kalian harus kulaporkan kepada petugas." Ancam Akashi tidak sungguh-sungguh. Ia hanya ingin mendapat jawabannya dengan cepat.

"HAH!APA? Wait kami cuman di mintai tolong." Kata Kagami dengan muka kelewat kaget, dan Kuroko hanya menggangguk, tau jika Akashi tak bersungguh-sungguh.

"Oleh?"

"Wanita berambut merah, bermata merah yang katanya ingin memberikan hadiah kepada anaknya. Eh..." kagami langsung terdiam.

"Apa itu ibumu Akashi-kun?"

"Apa maksud kalian ibuku tidak di sini, dia-"Akashi menghentikan ucapannya saat Kuroko memberikan kertas list yang wanita itu berikan padanya.

"Ini tulisan Kaa-san. Kertas ini.." Akashi lalu membuka lipatan kertas ini, terlihat coret-coretan krayon yang sangat jelek, khas anak TK, walaupun jelek terlihat sekali seperti gambar wanita berambut merah.

"pfftt... JELEK SEKALI HUAHAHAHA." Kata Kagami sambil tertawa. Kuroko juga hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya karena ia takut mati jika ketahuan tertawa.

"Kaa-san..." Suara Akashi bergetar, dan Kuroko serta Kagami pun sangat kaget karena Akashi menangis, seperti seolah-olah Akashi tak bisa menahan air matanya sama sekali.

"Eh.. Akashi-kun jangan menangis, Kagami-kun memang bodoh, dan tidak peka. Gambarmu sangat bagus kok."

"Hah aku?" Kagami jadi merasa bersalah, mereka berfirkir Akashi pasti masih belum menerima kekalahan, dan sekarang gambarnya dihina jelek.

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya." Akashi langsung mengeluarkan Tofu yang masih hangat dari kantong. "Ayo kita makan ini bersama." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum, senyum yang belum mereka pernah lihat sebelumnya. Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap kesungai.

"Ini enak sekali." Kata Akashi, raut wajahnya cepat sekali berubah, bagaikan adegannya menangis tadi semua hanya mimpi, yang ada sekarang hanya wajah bahagia miliknya. "Aku akan buka ini." katanya sambil membuka dua kotak kecil, dan besar. "Sepatu yang bagus, ukurannya juga pas. Dan ini..."Ia lalu membuka kotak berisi liontn dengan lambang keluarga Akashi di tengahnya, ia membuka liontin itu, dan terlihat foto keluarganya, serta ia yang masih kecil.

"Akashi-kun kau imut sekali." Kata kuroko datar, namun terlihat gemas.

"Terima kasih banyak, aku tak menyangka kalian tau ini hari ulang tahunku, kalian tidak perlu susah susah berbohong, kalian tidak akan bisa membohongi orang seperti ku. Tapi jujur, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalian melakukan ini semua. Sekarang katakan, dari mana kalian tau ukuran sepatu, makanan favoritku, gambar ini, dan liontin ini?" Akashi mengintrogasi lagi, wajahnya terlihat senang walau penasaran.

"Sudah kami bilang, kami dapat itu semua dari ibumu." Akashipun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kagami. Kagamipun kembali sebal, dan Kuroko mulai merasa janggal.

"Ikut aku." Kata Akashi, sambil membawa mereka keujung taman, terlihat sebuah makam megah, dan cantik dengan berbagai bunga.

"Kaa-san ku sangat suka kota ini, dia berasal dari kota ini, katanya jika ia meninggal, ia ingin dikuburkan menghadap sungai dengan matahari terbenam, saat aku kecil ia meninggal di kota ini karena kecelakaan di lampu merah. Tepat hari ini dia meninggal, dan Otou-sama ku membuat taman ini khusus untuknya, jadi hentikan kebohongan kalian." Kata Akashi.

"apa tapi bagaimana.." Kagami mulai merinding. Ia langsung memeluk Kuroko. "Hentikan Kagami-kun itu menjelaskan semuanya sekarang."

"Tapi Kuroko.." Kagami masih menunjukan ekspresi takutnya.

"Akashi-kun kami tidak berbohon sedikitpun, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Akashi menunjukan wajah tak percaya, tapi tidak terlihat sedikit kebohonganpun di mata Kuroko. Mereka bertigapun akhirnya bermain basket di lapangan tidak jauh dari sana, dan Kuroko dapat mendengarnya walau terdengar samar.

" _arigatou gozaimasu, untuk membantuku menepati janji yang tak bisa kutepati waktu itu."_

-4-

 **Omake**

Sudah gelap tetapi mereka bertiga baru selesai bermain basket.

"Akashi-kun ayo berjanji kita akan bertemu di _winter cup_ tahun depan."

"Tidak bisa Tetsuya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"Aku sudah berhenti bermain basket."

 **TBC**

Well... aku nulis ini spontan, pas abis nonton anime KNB tadi pagi wkwk. Maaf banget kl da TYPO, M ceritanya juga udh ketebak banget sih ya wkwk. Semoga readers sekalian suka. ^^"


End file.
